Man in The Hood
by Aced-Card
Summary: Isabel is a woman at the age of 20. She's always been by herself, doing everything for her self. That all changes when she sees the man in the hood. Curious, she follows him, only the be sucked into his world. The only thing is, that she's a daughter of a Templar leader. Rated T for language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman, about the age of 20, went strolling along with the crowd. She, like everybody else, wasn't very observant towards the man in the hood. The crowd seemed to blend the man in, as if he were a normal person just flowing along with the crowd. It wasn't very hard to spot the man in the hood if he was alone. His clothes were a mixture of dark blue and black, his eyes barely even showing from under the hood.

She tried to push her way out of the ocean of people, trying to get in front of everybody. Personal space was quite the problem for her, especially in such big crowds of people.

While gently shoving people out of the way, somebody pushed her back, a bit violently. When she whipped around to see who it was... there was nobody but a blueish streak threading through the crowd. The sound of screaming and yelling came from where the streak had went. When she turned back around, there were guards parting the people for a path. All of them were running towards the way of the blue streak, weapon in hand. The young woman watched as they ran, they were very angry.

As the guards ran by, she could hear their shouts of anger with their commanding voices. Everybody made way for them, except for the woman. She was very curious about it. The blue streak and all.

Quickly, she changed her direction and ran after the guards, people staring at her as she ran. The guards paid no attention to her what so ever. They were apparently to busy chasing after the streak. She was very familiar with the guards, though. Her father was a Templar and he educated her a lot about the guards and their duty.

When the guards had finally reached their destination, she stopped as well. The sight of a man on a roof top was the first thing she had seen, regarding the guards that were in front of her. When she went to go look at the civilians, some of them were throwing rocks at the man. He seemed to pay no attention as the rocks pelted him like bullets. The guards were yelling orders at him, orders that he also ignored.

The woman watched as the man vanished into the roofs of the buildings. As curious as she was, she was also not brave enough to follow him into the groups of roofs. She just stood there, staring at the last place she had seen the odd man. The man in the hood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this was short, but the only reason it is, is because this is just the introduction.<strong>_

_**-Rainbow**_


	2. Rooftops

As she left the scene, her mind couldn't help but wonder back a few minutes towards the first minute she had seen him. His eyes... Oh, his eyes. They were a very odd color of blue and green mixed together. The way he looked with those eyes. It was as if he were a hawk, ready to pounce onto his next meal. For some odd reason, they were hypnotizing towards her.

Letting out a sigh, she shook her head, trying to forget the not so distant memory. His eyes wouldn't leave her head no matter what she tried to do. First, she tried to focus on something else. Second, she tried to think of something else. Last, she tried to stare into empty space, trying to loose her mind in the emptiness. Nothing had worked. Wherever she looked or whatever she thought of... his eyes were there.

When the young woman had looked up onto the rooftops, there was the blue streak once again. She stood, dumbfounded. Was it really him that she had seen? Or was it just her head messing with her. Whatever it was, it was now gone. Maybe it was just a bird...

While walking to the market, her head tried to make up reasons for the blue streak. Even though it was the same one she had seen in the crowds, doesn't mean that it was the man in the hood. Yeah, it could have been a bird taking flight. Taking a long breath, she tried to focus on something else, something to take her mind off of the man. As hard as she tried, nothing worked and she just went walking into the market square with the though glued to her head.

While buying some food, she had seen the streak once more. Even the hood of the man. She shook her head as the stand owner handed over the goods.

**"Um, miss?"** The woman was snapped out of her trance at the man's voice.

Apologizing, she quickly took the pieces of different foods and left the coin on the counter of the stand. Without thinking, she quickly pushed her way out of the crowd once more. She just wanted to find the man. It wasn't so hard to pick out him since his eyes were so... unique. Some of the people she shoved out of the way complained and yelled insults at her. She dodged the words and pushed her way into an alleyway that lead to another part of the city. When she had stopped, the man was gone, he had vanished.

**"W-wha.."** Her eyes were sparkling with confusions as her head quickly turned every which way to find him. While on the verge of leaving in failure her eyes quickly caught a glimpse of a boot vanishing into the side of the rooftops. Gasping, her eyes were now blazing with excitement. Finally! She had found the man! The only downside was that he was in the roofs.

After taking in a long inhale of air, she slowly and carefully put her foot on a brick that was a bit loose. Her basket of food had dropped from her arm when she reached for another brick. It really didn't matter since her curiosity was now taking over. Her hands and feet lost the grip of the wall for a split second.

Finally, she made it up. After pulling up her feet and legs, the woman let out a sigh of relief and victory. The next step was to find the man, which made her sink into the roof tops, melting like snow in the sun. Yet, she didn't give up as the beautiful brown eyes that belonged to her sparkled with anticipation.

The wind almost knocked her off her feet when she stood up straight. **"Where are you?"**


	3. First Impressions

He saw her, standing there in the distance. It didn't faze him one bit. After all, it was just a woman. A woman who climbed up onto the roof... His hands clenched around to touch his wrists where a hidden blade lay, waiting for a fight. She had no idea that he was only just a few feet away from her, and that he would have to resort to violence if needed.

The assassin quietly and quickly jumped from roof to roof, wanting to get a good spot for ambush. This was it, the wolf and its prey. The prey stood there, still looking for the man in the hood, a bit disappointed that she couldn't see him. However, the wolf could see her clearly, he took each footstep carefully, not wanting to alert the young woman. When she turned around in his direction, the hooded man quickly ducked down, hoping that she hadn't seen him.

**"H-hello?"** She said those words with absolute fear. If he was there, then that meant that she was talking to an assassin. A skilled killer that was swift and quick. If the assassin were to attack her right now, the woman wouldn't have stood a chance. Once she started running, the man would surely be behind her, his weapons out and ready to attack.

Two gleaming hidden blades still lay on the man's wrists. He quietly let one of them slide out, you know, just in case... It came out with a quietly. Now, it lay in the palm of his hand. He closed his hand around it, feeling the material that it was made out of. Never, had he used these blades in this kind of situation.

**"Seriously! I know you're there! J-just come out... please?" **As brave as she was, the woman was quite scared. Her eyes were wide open, looking out for any sign of danger. The assassin could jump out from anywhere. Everything and anything that moved would make her jump. The crowd down below, her own hair, the birds. Anything.

The man felt a bit guilty. He was surely giving her quite a scare.

Without any though, he slowly stood up straight from his hiding spot. His hidden blade had already been seathed and was once again laying against his wrist. They had longed for blood, but sadly didn't get any.

When he had rose from his spot, the woman jumped in fear again, almost falling off of the roof. Her back foot scraped the edge of the roof, only the heel of her shoe hung from the edge.

The assassin's arms stretched out to catch her, but he quickly pulled away when he noticed that he was fine. After all, he did have very fast reflexes.

After the woman had gotten both feet back onto the rooftop, she got a good look at the man before her. He wore blue and black robes. A mostly black cape hung from his left side. Many different belts were placed along his chest and back. His hood just about covered his eyes, only a bit could be seen. A piece of dark blue cloth covered his mouth and it stretched all the way out onto the bride of his nose. The woman took one more glance at his eyes. His... bird like eyes before snapping away.

**"Um... uh..." **No words came out, just a bunch of stutters. What was she to do? A real assassin stood right in front of her. This man was the man that everybody was scared of. Parents would tell their children of this man. They would tell them not to talk to him, not to trust him, not to follow him. She had just broke those rules.

At the woman's words, the assassin instantly perked up. He looked at her from under his hood, giving a smirk under his face mask. She was indeed scared, but not scared enough to run off.

**"Um... er... I'm... Isabel..."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry if this seemed rushed. I kind of had a low muse today. Also, sorry that it was short.<strong>_

_**You may have to wait for the next chapter for a few weeks. You know, family stuff.**_

_**-Rainbow**_


	4. Just Friends

Isabel cringed at her words. She couldn't believe how stupid she was. Who in the world would just give their name to an assassin? More importantly, an assassin they had just met.

The assassin gave a weak smile, even though she could not see it. He tried to show that he was friendly by giving her some space. She was, after all, facing a very skilled killer. His eyes looked over at hers, he could tell that she was not looking at him, but at his eyes. This confused him a lot. What was with her an his eyes? Was there something so special about them?

Sensing his discomfort, she quickly snapped away from his eyes and let out a shaky breath. ** "Um, yeah... I'm... Isabel... er... What's your name?"** Her hands started to do a little dance with each other. She played with them, nervously rubbing one and then the other. A small, but large bit of doubt filled her. Why would somebody like him answer a question from a person like her?

His eyes went to go look a her hands. He could clearly tell that she was quite nervous and scared. The only way that she were to calm down was if he would speak to her. Maybe he could at least gain some trust.

The man's voice was a bit deep but sounded like a normal voice that you would hear from a guy. **"My name's Arundel." **He said the words without any hassle, just wanting her to calm down. When Arundel looked at her eyes, she was relaxing.

The fire of fear and doubt in her brown eyes was finally put out by the fire of relief and trust. She gave a smile, just a bit hesitant. Isabel couldn't help it, her smile started to grow a bit bigger but quickly looked away, trying to hide her smile. When she finally calmed down, the young woman turned back around, still trying to fight another smile.

**"I like that name." **She repeated his words over and over in her head. It was as if his word were just a broken record, playing over and over and over again in till somebody stopped it. Isabel was lost in the broken record, listening to its words that it was stuck on, not wanting it to stop. Her head was tilted at an angle, she had forgotten that the assassin was still standing there.

**"Um, hello?"** After adjusting his hood a bit, Arundel slowly stretched out his arm to touch her shoulder. Her muscles felt tense and they were tightened up.

Isabel quickly snapped back into reality. She looked over to see Arundel's hand on her shoulder. Fear overwhelmed her and kind of made her flinch away. When she did suddenly pull away, Arundel's hand still floated in the air. Her eyes spotted a few small scars across the top of his hand and fingers.

Quickly, he pulled his arm away back to his side. His hood started to begin to pull back, revealing his eyes even more. This quickly brought Isabel to attention. Once again, she was hypnotized by his hawk like eyes. Her own brown eyes stared into them, seeing his soul turn into the figure of a bird of prey. Every time she looked into those eyes, she could see him. See him as a hawk flying high in the sky. Free from troubles. It would suit him, suit him quite well.

**"Isabel. Isabel?"** Arundel had his hand on her should again. His eyes were once again covered now that he knew that it was the cause of her freezing. It seemed to make her snap back. When she did, her eyes looked around at the place as if she had forgotten where she was.

**"S-sorry... its just..." **Isabel tried to dodge the words by letting the sentence die off by itself. She silently looked at the roof that they stood on, her smile returning to her face.

Arundel nodded, a smile of his own forming on his face. **"Its getting dark, you should go home."** He silently turned around, ready to leap up onto the other roof.

**"B-but what about you? Where do you live."** Her hands started to dance around again. She put them behind her back this time, hoping that he wouldn't notice. It did, however, occur to her that he never said anything about his own house, maybe even just a temporary shelter.

The assassin quickly turned back around, his hood now covering his eyes to the point where you couldn't see them. **"Don't worry about me, just worry about yourself."** He got into a crouching position at the edge of the clay tile roof. Arundel then stood up and leaped forward, landing on the other roof with ease.

Isabel quickly stretched her arm out, but almost tripped over the edge of the roof. The jump was to big for her, but not big enough to keep her from talking. **"So... um... will I ever see you again?"**

At the sounds of her voice, Arundel stood up straight, though, he did not turn around to face her. **"Of course you will. Just look to the rooftops."** When his sentence ended, the assassin ran off into the shadow of the setting sun.

Her smile was back once again, but this time, real big. She couldn't help but blush, but tried to get rid of it. Isabel couldn't believe what was happening to her, she was falling in love with a killer.


	5. Guards

_**Sorry that I've taken such a long time... I've been working on a Last of us story and stupid school. So, just for you guys, I tried my best to make this one nice and long! :D**_

* * *

><p>The sun wasn't even up when Isabel was outside. She hadn't even been able to sleep since her mind couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. Was it a dream? No, it couldn't have been. The imagery was just way to real and everything was way to clear to even be a dream.<p>

It may be confusing on why that day was such a big day for her. Well, first of all, she met an assassin and actually talked to him. Second of all, she kind of has a crush one him. An assassin. Out of all the men, she fell in love with an assassin. A killer. A murderer who kills relentlessly. How could it even be possible to even be able to have a crush on an assassin? The thought confused her.

Shaking her head, Isabel looked around at the world around her. She's never been out so early before. The place looked odd with no sun. She wondered if this was what Arundel had to navigate through everyday. Isabel smirked at the idea. If he was able to jump from roof to roof in the darkness, the man must be half cat.

Isabel wondered what the assassin did last night. Did he go out and complete a contract of some kind? Maybe he just roamed the empty streets at night. Or perhaps he just spent his free time running around upon the roofs. But, there was one thought that didn't come to her mind. Did he get into trouble with the guards? She never thought that such a skilled man like him would even get into trouble with the soldiers. Surely, he would be able to get out of trouble. Right?

She let out a sigh and looked up at the roofs of the buildings around her. They were silhouetting against the now rising sun. Everything looked so odd early in the morning. How could she have never seen what it was like in the dark?

Isabel didn't even walk 2 feet ahead before she heard the familiar sound of the clay roofs clacking. She looked up at the dark roofs, trying to find the shadow of a man in a hood. Sadly, she didn't see anybody. **"Stupid cats..."** In disappointment, the woman picked up a rock from the ground and threw it onto the roof. She waited to hear the sound of the rock hitting the clay tiles, but, there wasn't any sound of the small pebble hitting clay. There was just silence. Confused, she picked up another small rock and chucked it up onto the roof. Once again, there was no sound. Right when she was about to climb the roof, a figure stood up.

Apparently, the rocks had been hitting Arundel the whole entire time. **"What the hell?"** The assassin turned his masked face towards where Isabel stood. He didn't notice her for some odd reason, but did notice the sound of stampeding guards. **"Shit."** Quickly, he shot forward onto the next roof, almost slipping off due to a foot almost going off the edge.

When she watched him run off, she also noticed something sticking out of his back. There were two in fact. What was going on? Isabel was knocked out of her thoughts when a guard pushed her out of the way and into a wall. The man didn't seem to care about her and kept on running along with the other guards. **"Watch it! Jeez..."** Isabel put her left hand on her right arm, trying to make the stinging pain from the wall go away.

After standing there and watched the guards run off, she finally came to her senses. **"Oh no... their after Arundel..."** Forgetting about the pain in her arm, Isabel quickly started to climb the building next to her. She was getting the hang of climbing buildings and was starting to get quicker. Her hands clamped down on any loose piece of brick she could find. When she was finally on the roof, she followed the man's path, hoping to find him.

She pushed off each roof one by one, her fear and nervousness now gone. The only thing that her mind was set on, was finding Arundel and making sure that the assassin was fine. When it came to a jump that was way to far apart, she stopped short. Her fear was back. She was scared of falling and getting injured where nobody would find her. But, the though of Arundel was overwhelming her fear and she started to back up. When she was at the edge of the roof, Isabel shot forward and jumped. Her foot slipped off the edge of the roof, but she quickly caught herself at the edge. Isabel hung onto the edge of the roof and quickly pulled herself up in fear. What was she doing? Chasing an assassin just to make sure he was OK. But, she had a reason to be doing this. She loved the killer and would do anything to make sure that he was fine.

With a huff, Isabel stood up straight at started to run again. She felt as if she had been running for hours by the time the outline of Arundel came into her sight. The guards were still on the cobblestone street, some of them hung back and tried to shoot arrows at him. All of them missed his body by a few inches. Hopefully they wouldn't see her and then think that she was an assassin as well.

**"ARUNDEL!"** Isabel yelled his name the loudest that she could. She didn't care if the guards heard her, she just wanted to reach her target. **"ARUNDEL!" **His name rang through the silence of the early morning. Finally, the assassin heard her and stopped in his tracks, ducking down. Quickly, she pushed forward and made her way to where he was. An arrow whizzed right in front of her face, she could feel the air and hear it whistling. She ducked down after the incident right beside Arundel.

**"What the hell are you doing here? You're gonna get yourself** **killed!" **Arundel looked over at Isabel, trying to look at her eyes.

**"I saw you and... wanted to make sure okay. Oh, by the way, you have two arrows sticking out of your back." **Isabel looked back, now use to his bird-like eyes.

The assassin looked over at the two arrow shafts sticking straight out his back. **"I'm fine. But, you should really get going. I'll be okay."**

**"Stop trying to act tough. I know you're hurt." **She put on a teasing smile.

**"Fine, you caught me. But, its not like you know a place where I can hide." **Arundel was a bit annoyed at her statement.

**"Actually, I do. Follow me." **Her smile got bigger.

Isabel crawled away to the edge of the roof. She looked down, letting out a sigh. Ignoring the guards, she stood up and jumped down into the cobblestone ground. Arundel followed her, almost falling onto the ground.

**"You okay?" **The look of worry was on Isabel's face when she looked back at the assassin, only to find him leaning on the wall behind him for support.

**"Yeah... I'm fine." **He tried his best to stand up and waited for further directions.

The woman nodded and started to jog away forward, the sound of Arundel's footsteps following her.

After about an hour of running to the hiding place and trying to avoid the guards, the finally reached the place. It was an abandoned building, its windows were gone and vegetation was taking it over.

**"Come on!" **She snatched his arm, forgetting that he was hurt, and pulled him in through the window. Without thinking, she pushed him into the corner of the structure before she went into a corner herself. The stampeding herd of guards passed by them. After a few minutes of waiting just to make sure that they were gone, Isabel came out from her corner, which was the time for Arundel to come out of his corner. Isabel came out quickly with no hesitation, while Arundel stumbled out, almost falling again.

**"Well... Looks like you're gonna need somebody to fix those wounds up for you." **Isabel was just about to mention bringing him to a doctor before remembering that he was an assassin. Who in the world would help and assassin get better? Isabel finally found out who... her...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry if the story seems rushed. I finished it at 2:00 in the morning. Heh... couldn't sleep.<strong>_


	6. Wounds

_**2015 people! WHOOP WHOOP! (If you don't like reading anything that has to do with blood or gore. I suggest that you don't read this chapter.)**_

* * *

><p>Isabel felt herself gulp down her nervousness. She wasn't much of a doctor. Whenever it came to her fixing up somebody's wounds, they would always end up yelling in pain and then running away. How was she to be able to cure the injuries of an assassin? More importantly, she didn't have anything to use as bandages. Unless she could change brick into cloth, then there was nothing that she could use. Letting out a sigh, Isabel slowly approached the wounded man.<p>

Arundel was now sitting on the ground trying to pull out an arrow shaft from his arm. He cringed a bit when the arrowhead emerged from his flesh. It was stained with his blood. He threw it onto the ground in disgust, the blood on the arrowhead staining the cracked floor of the abandoned building. He looked to see Isabel stand a few inches away from him. **"What?"**

His voice finally snapped her out of her trance. Yet, she stuttered when she talked. **"Uh... I-I can help."** Isabel scratched the back of her neck in nervousness. Blood was something that she just couldn't stand. The look and feel of it made her feel sick. But, she would try to forget that feeling since she wanted to help him.

There was no expression on his face or in his eyes, but it could be heard in his voice. The sound of worry came out as he spoke. **"You look a bit sick, you alright?"** He looked over to her eyes which were nervously looking done at the arrow he had taken out. They blinked quickly at the sight before she finally pulled away.

Isabel tried to hide her face and nodded slowly. She crouched behind him, staring at the arrow shafts that were sticking out of his back. Everything was stained in blood. The arrows, the cloth of his clothes, and even the ground since the arrows were dripping blood. She quietly said to herself, **"This is gonna hurt me more than it's gonna hurt you." **Isabel put both hands on one of the arrow shafts, her grip tightening around to wood. Her heart started to beat very quickly. Knowing that there was gonna be blood everywhere made her a bit jumpy.

The arrow didn't budge, since the first time she pulled it, she hesitated and jumped a little. Arundel cringed a bit since the arrow did actually move just an inch.

Isabel tried once more, putting all her strength into getting the arrow out. With her muscles tensing up, she pulled it out. Scarlet drops of blood dripped from the arrow as a small river of the blood rushed down his back. She held the arrow in her right hand, her stomach churning at the sight. Without hesitation, she dropped it on the ground, not trying to look at it or the hole that was in the assassin's back.

Arundel could feel the blood slowly travelling down his skin. It wasn't at all a strange or new feeling, but it certainly was uncomfortable.

Thinking that she was finally done, Isabel was about to stand up, in till, she caught another arrow shaft at the corner of her eye. Letting a huff of annoyance and disgust, she faced the arrow. She used the same technique as the other one, and pulled. This one seemed to be farther in, but that didn't stop her. She pulled in till the arrow came out of the man's flesh, another trail of scarlet liquid following it's exit.

**"Doesn't this hurt? It certainly looks like it hurts..." **Isabel threw that arrow onto the ground as she questioned the assassin. How could these killers manage such pain? Especially if they lost that much blood.

He shook his head. **"You get use to it. All the stabbing, arrows, and falling. Really, it isn't that bad."**

His words were hard to believe. How could he have survived all of these ordeals? She looked over at both the holes in the cloth of his clothes. The blood looked like it had slowed down a bit, but it was still slowly going. The wounds would probably get infected if she didn't cover them. After all, they were holes down into his flesh, and he traveled a lot. Yet, there was nothing to cover them up with... except...

Isabel looked down at the cloth at her sleeves. The clothes weren't even that expensive and were starting to become worn out. It was just about her only choice, since she didn't want to leave Arundel to get some medical supplies.

She looked down at the arrows that were on the ground. Slowly, she reached for one and picked it up, pointing the arrowhead at the cloth of her sleeve. With great caution, she slowly started to cut off a long piece of cloth. But, the only way the she would be able to tie the cloth around him was to tie it across his chest. The thought made her shrink into a ball. Just thinking about having to take off his clothes half way made her shrink even more.

Arundel sat on the ground letting the blood roll down his back. He didn't even notice what was going on with Isabel, since he was to busy looking at his hidden blade, which was a bit bent.

Isabel swallowed her nervousness and quickly pulled up his clothes, trying not to look. Arundel didn't really show and expression, he just really wanted to get this over with.

Fake coughing, Isabel wrapped the piece of cloth around him and onto his wounds. She quickly tied it up and let his clothes fall back onto his body. Isabel looked at the ground before standing back up. **"Well... I better get going. I'm going to visit my father today anyway..." **Without a word, she stood up and left the building, quietly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*cough cough*<strong>_


	7. Family Visit

**_I'm quite sorry if I upload these much slower. I know its literally been a few months for this new chapter, please forgive me. My house is being repaired and I'm living in a hotel in till it gets fixed. :3 But don't worry. That's all. All school work is fine and stuff so don't worry. Also, sorry if this seemed rushed. I'm doing this early in the morning._**

* * *

><p>Isabel quietly walked down the street. She tried to hide the rip that was in her sleeve and some dried up blood that came from Arundel's wounds. Chasing the assassin had made her lose her sense of direction. Where was her house? Where were the guards? How did she get here? All of it was a blur even though she knew just about every area. Letting out a sigh, she tried to slow herself down as she walked down a cobblestone street. There were more people now.<p>

She would surely have to change her clothes and wash some of the blood off. Her father would surely question her about those things. As Isabel neared her home, it seemed as if everybody was watching her. Isabel looked away, a bit embarrassed. With a shaky hand, she opened her door and entered slowly and quietly.

* * *

><p>The sun was now fully up in the sky by the time she left her house. Isabel's family didn't live far, which was actually pretty great because she really didn't feel like walking so far. The moment that she exited her house, she was on her way towards the house in which her family lived in. In the corner's of her eyes, she kept on seeing Arundel up in the rooftops, but it was just her imagination.<p>

She picked up her pace, but she didn't know exactly why. All that Isabel knew was that she was going to visit her parents, nothing else.

A wave of relief washed over her as the house came into sight. It was just like any other house in the place, it wasn't at all different. Isabel approached the door and raised a fist. Her hand froze a few inches away from it. She hadn't visited her parents in a while and they were also probably thinking that she would be married by now. God. Now all Isabel could think of was the questions that her parents would throw at her. Finally, her hand moved and she started to knock on it, the loud thuds seeming to echo in the crowded street.

After waiting for about a minute, the door swung open and a woman with brown hair and brown eyes faced her. She was wearing a regular dress that was white and brown. It was an old dress by the looks of it. The woman slowly stepped towards Isabel which made Isabel take a step backwards.

**"Isabel! Oh, we missed you so much." **The woman hugged her, smiling.

Isabel kind of backed off, not really liking what was going on, but it was her mother, she had to accept it. **"Y-yeah. I missed up guys as well."**

Her mother let go of her and backed off. **"You've come at a great time. You're brothers are here as well. They just arrived yesterday."**

Isabel cringed a little at her words. She had always despised her older brothers, even from childhood. They always bragged, because they were soldiers. When they were young, they would treat her like dirt and they would always blame her on everything. No matter how much hate she showed towards her brothers, Isabel's mom and dad never noticed and they would just let it roll off of their backs.

Before her mother could say anything else, Isabel opened her mouth an spoke instead. **"Where's father?"**

**"He's coming later on. Don't worry about him. He just has to finish up a few things."**

Isabel nodded and then entered the house. The place wasn't so different from when she lived there as a child. Everything was in their place and nothing had moved. In the corner of her eye, she spotted something move and then it jumped out at her. She jumped, but didn't let out a scream.

**"Ha, gotcha again. Come on out, Leo. I already got her."** A man with the same colored hair and eyes as her mother emerged from their hiding spots. Both of them were laughing, which really bothered Isabel.

**"Yeah, well, nice to see you too."** She said these words with bitterness as she narrowed her eyes at both of her brothers.

**"Argo, Leo, be nice to your sister. She just got here."** The words of their mother floated from over at the entrance and towards the three of them. Argo and Leo ignored her words and both of them closed up on Isabel.

**"Nice to see you again, little sister. You ready for a race?"**

It was literally a tradition between her and her brothers for them to race just about everyday. Nobody knew why, but it just was.

**"Of course I am! I always am."**

Leo playfully pushed Argo as they made their way to the door. **"Well, come on. We don't have all day."**

Annoyed, Isabel stomped after them. If she raced them, they would stop with the teasing. But, even though she raced them, they would still tease her because she lost just about every single race.

**"Oh, did I mention that the race will be on the rooftops?"** Argo delivered this message with a smart ass tone in his voice. He had past knowledge of Isabel and roofs. When she was a child, she could never keep up with the both of them when it came to climbing.

**"S-so?"** Isabel tried to act tough and sound brave, but she probably didn't. Especially since her brothers were laughing at her answer. They probably knew she was pretending. They always knew her emotions...

Argo and Leo made their way up onto the roof of their house. Leo followed Argo as they both gripped onto cracks and loosened stones in the wall. Both of them looked down at Isabel, only to find her way behind. Such a perfect time for a joke. Leo opened his mouth, ready to crack one but then he found that Isabel was literally at his feet. **"W-wha..."**

With a smirk on her face, Isabel passed Leo and Argo. When she reached the top, she looked down at the two. **"What? What's wrong?"**

Leo growled under his breath and tried to hide his expression of surprise. **"Nothing."**

Argo just kept on climbing. He was shocked as well, but he was also hiding his emotions. How in the world could their sister climb so much faster than them? How?

When the both of them finally reached the top, the passed Isabel. Leo gave her a little shove that wasn't at all playful. He intended to be mean.

**"HEY!"**

Leo turned around. **"What?"**

**"I could have fallen off..."**

**"So?"**

Isabel put on a scowl and approached the starting line of the race. Her brothers were lined up, waiting. Leo gave her another shove. This one almost actually made her fall off. All of them were already in their 20s, but they never stopped acting like a bunch of 6 year olds.

**"Leo, stop!"**

**"What? Stop what?"** Leo put a smirk on his face before facing forward towards the other roofs.

Argo was trying to stop himself from laughing as he spoke out the rules and everything about the race. **"There are no rules. If you fall, you fall. The finish is at the shopping square. We start when I count to 3. Ready? 1... 2...3!"**


	8. A Race Gone Wrong

_**I'm back guys! Isn't that nice? Sorry for being gone. I'll be posting chapters quite slower, but this will not die. The reason for my inactiveness is because I've been going on a lot of trips the past few weeks. Plus, I've also been trying to catch up on sleeping. Yeah... But, this story will never die!**_

_**-Rainbow**_

* * *

><p>When he had said the one number, the three of them took off, Argo in the lead, Leo close behind him, and Isabel taking up the rear... once again. It was always like this. Nothing had ever changed over the years, but maybe something will change. All of them jumped onto the next roof that came up. Isabel, surprisingly passed Leo, almost causing him to fall back in disbelief. Every single race they have done, she was all the way in the back, tripping over everything. Now it was getting competitive. Narrowing his eyes at his brother, Leo started to run faster, his legs quickly dragging him along the rooftop.<p>

With a look of complete surprise, Argo looked back at his sister, and when he did, he found himself almost slipping off the edge of a roof. Snarling just a bit, he regained his balance and leaped onto the other roof. As he jumped, he felt Leo slam into his back and send him straight into the edge of the roof. He was lucky that he quickly caught himself on the ledge. Leo was on the ground, laying on his back, quietly groaning in pain. Isabel quickly stopped when she noticed that her siblings were in trouble. Turning around, she quickly approached Argo, who was hanging on by one hand. When he heard the woman's footsteps, he looked up at her.

**"What are you doing here? I thought you ran ahead. We'll be fine."** Argo looked away, a bit embarrassed. He noticed Leo laying on the ground, and let out a sigh. **"Yeah, we're not okay, at all." **

Isabel gave a small smile. She did despise her two brothers, but wasn't it always like that with siblings? It didn't matter how much she hated them, she still loved them dearly. Kneeling down, Isabel held out her hand for Argo to grab. He accepted her help and let her pull him up onto the roof. After taking in a few breaths, he peeked over the edge of the building and at Leo. He looked like he was REALLY in pain.

**"Don't worry, I'll help him."** The female looked over at her sibling that was standing beside her and she then walked around the roof, trying to look for a way down. Finally, she found a place where the stone bricks of the wall were just peeking out a little bit. She put her foot on one of them and then climbed right on down. Right away, the woman went over to help her hurt sibling. She reached out her hand and Leo quickly grabbed it and allowed her to pull him up. The moment he stood up, he quickly fell onto a nearby wall, trying to support himself.

There was a worried look on her face as she watched her brother. First, she had to help an injured assassin, now she probably had to help an injured sibling. **"Are you okay? D-did you break your back?"**

Leo shook his head. **"No, I don't think it's broken. I'll be fine."**

**"Oh, come on Leo. Stop lying."** Argo's voice came from above the two as his head peeked at the two from on the roof.

**"Why don't you shut up. You were the one that had slowed down and then blocked me."**

**"Well, you could have stopped."**

Isabel awkwardly stood there as she listened to her two brother's argue. They were 6 years old, once again. She chuckled at the though of them being elderly and still acting like a bunch of toddlers. But, that's what she liked the most about her brothers. The way they just never grow up and mature. They were always acting like little kids. She had never seen them acting mature.

**"I was going pretty fast. I don't think it would have been possible for me to stop at the speed I was going." **Leo narrowed his eyes at the other young man.

**"Oh, why don't you two just shut up?"** There was a slight giggle in her voice as she tried to get her two brothers to stop snapping at each other. **"It's neither of your faults, it was my fault. You two got distracted by me."**

At those words, Argo quietly sat there while Leo let out an annoyed sigh.

With a sly grin, Argo called out to his sister. **"Yeah, you're right. Your skills match an assassin's skills. What have you been doing? Hanging out with those murderers?"** He awaited her reaction to his words. The young man knew that he was getting onto something, or maybe he wasn't.

**"Uh... um... No. What would make you think that I would hang out with those bloodthirsty criminals? I've just been hanging out on the roofs a lot..." **She nervously shifted her feet in embarrassment and nervousness. If these two found out... Now that she thought about it, what if her father found out... He would murder Arundel right on sight.

Argo let out a somewhat smartass like scoff. **"Well, that is true. Why would you be with an assassin? You're so innocent."** After those words, he quickly made his way onto the ground and to where the two were standing. He gave Leo a look before shifting that look over towards Isabel. **"Well, if Leo claims that he's fine, then we should get going."** As he started to leave, he gave a playful shove towards Leo. Soon enough, the two of them were leaving to go back home, playfully shoving each other. Isabel started to follow as well, but she quickly stopped when she heard clacking coming from up on the rooftops. Quickly, she looked up at the rooftops and found that he was there, crouching. Arundel was following her brothers, and he was seeming to be in a hurry.


End file.
